Where Were You?
by halfcat1996
Summary: Everyone's Point of View during September 11th, 2001. Tribute to 9/11. Tiny itty bit of blood mentioned towards the end, don't like then please do not read.


**Where Were You?**

**Italy**: I had just woken up and was eating some breakfast when my brother sprinted down the stairs and turned the T.V. on. I was confused and asked him what was wrong but he just pointed at the screen. I saw two buildings that looked sort of familiar to me. They were the Twin Towers. But something wasn't right…there was lots of smoke coming out of one of them. I asked if it was a fire but Romano just shook his head. Suddenly a plane ran into the other building and we both realized what was happening. People were attacking our friend.

**Germany**: I was just going about and doing some chores around the house. Suddenly my phone started ringing off the hook and I could tell something was wrong. I answered it but all I could hear was Italy crying and freaking out. I tried to ask him what had happened, thinking someone was beating him up again, but he told me to watch T.V. so I did. What I saw made me sick…the Twin Towers had been attacked. Innocent people had been attacked. My friend had been attacked.

**Japan**: I couldn't believe what I was watching. Innocent lives were being lost. People were losing their friends and some of their family members, all for something so stupidly selfish. I was mad…I was outraged. But at the same time, I was crying. I couldn't stop the tears. Those poor people. Poor Alfred-san. Poor America-kun.

**England**: When I saw the first plane crash I thought that it had to have been some sort of terrible mistake. But when I saw the second one, I wanted revenge. Revenge for those people, revenge for America, revenge for my friend, revenge for my "brother". I couldn't stand to look at the television when I saw people jumping from the building, down to the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. It was too much, just too much.

**France**: I saw the planes crash into the building. I saw innocent people lose their lives. I saw terror on people's faces. I heard screaming. The sorrow of my people overwhelmed me. I only wondered one thing though. Why? Why would somebody do this? Nobody deserves to be tortured like this, nobody at all. So why, why did they attack America?

**Russia**: It seemed so surreal. Two planes hitting the Twin Towers, and then another plane hitting the Pentagon? It was all happening so fast. Sure America and I disagreed with certain things, but even so I never wished anything like this upon him. Why would anyone wish this sort of thing on someone else? It was so childish. It was sad, very, very sad. I wanted to run to those people and save them, but I couldn't do anything more than stare at the Television screen and cry.

**China**: I never realized how small I was until that day, how small any of us were. When America got attacked like that, and all those people died for something pointless, it made me realize just how precious life is. I took it for granted because I'm a country, and I'm 4,000 years old. But some of those people only got to live for a very short amount of time. It made me really sad to think about that.

**Austria and Hungary**: We sat together peacefully until we saw the news. We were so scared and sorry for all of the people affected by the stupid attacks.

**Switzerland and Liechtenstein**: It was a very sad thing to watch. The burning buildings, people screaming and crying while they ran away, it was all so sad. At one point another plane got hijacked, but some brave people fought the hijackers and crashed the plane in a field where nobody else was. We thought it was very brave, neither of us could've done it, but what do you expect from the people of someone who calls themself a "hero" all the time?

**Lithuania**: I couldn't stop crying. It was just too sad to watch anymore so I shut off the T.V., but I could tell that it was a mistake when I felt a sudden pang of sadness from my people. I turned it back on and saw a tower collapse. Why? Why did it collapse? There were still people trapped inside! It wasn't fair, none of this was fair. It wasn't fair of the terrorists to attack my friend!

**The Nordics**: We all stood around the T.V. together, watching a terrible scene unveil itself. A tower collapsed and it was a complete shock. Nobody thought it would fall, and yet, it did. We held all of those poor people in our prayers for weeks.

**Canada**: I was mad, sad, and confused. I was mad at the people who did this and I wanted revenge for what they did. I was sad because so many people's lives were lost. I was confused because I couldn't understand why or how the first tower fell. It boggled my mind and as it was falling, I wanted to rush over there and just hold it up. I knew it wasn't possible, but I wanted to. I couldn't stand watching all those poor people, it was too sad. I was definitely going to get revenge for my brother and his people.

**America**: I woke up and smelled the delicious coffee brewing in my kitchen. I walked over, poured a cup, and read the newspaper. Everything was picture perfect, except for one thing. You know that weird knot that you get in your stomach when you feel like something's wrong, even if it doesn't seem like there is? That's exactly what I felt. I shrugged it off, but not a moment later my hunches turned out to be right. I got extremely dizzy and fell to the ground when suddenly I had a searing pain in my chest. It felt like I had been shot and when I looked down, I had a strange hole on the right side next to my heart. I was confused as to why it had appeared, I knew it was some sort of accident or attack, but it seemed like an important one if it was close to my heart. I had the television on and I heard a news woman say that a plane hit one of the Twin Towers. I felt sick to my stomach when I saw my tower get hit. My people were scared, dying, screaming, and crying. When I saw another plane hit I knew that I was under attack. I was scared and I was also in pain. A second hold appeared to the left side of my heart. I needed to help those people, I needed to but I couldn't and that was the worst feeling ever. I could feel the fear spread through all of my people, all the way from New York to California, and even Montana to Texas. My head started throbbing badly and then I felt a scar tear itself onto my forehead just under my bangs. The Pentagon had gotten hit. I was scared now; I had no idea if I was going to die or what. But that fear disappeared and was replaced by sickness. One of the Twin Towers fell. It collapsed in on itself and I could feel the terror and sadness of my people. The right hole tore down my chest and created a vertical line. I held my hand over it to try to stop the bleeding as I stared at the TV, hoping that the second tower wouldn't fall. But it did. The left hole tore down the same way as the other, and I couldn't bear the pain. After what seemed like years it finally ended. The pain was gone and I could finally stand up again. I looked in the mirror and saw blood all over my clothes. I hated the sight of that and I moved my shirt so I could see my two scars. Twin Towers, one on each side of my heart. I have permanent "tattoos" to remind me of what exactly happened that day. The collapsing of the towers, the Pentagon, Flight 93, all of it. Now when I see those perfectly symmetrical lines I think of where they were placed. Beside my heart. Those towers and the people in them will always be in my heart. The scar from the Pentagon on my forehead will always remind me of what happened that day because it'll always be on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**I do NOT own Hetalia or its characters. Everyone affected by the attacks during 9/11 will be in my prayers. God Bless the USA, my home.


End file.
